Reborn
by Gelwyddgii
Summary: Everyone has a new beginning, but is it the same as mine? My name is Annalise, and since I turned 17, everything has changed, I've moved country and had to find new friends, but can I ever find out what is changing about me? Everything is different. And only this Zachary boy seems to be able to help me. This is going to be a long year.
1. Introduction - The Myth

Note: Welcome. This is an original story, and if any characters that sound familiar that is just a coincident, they were all thought up by myself. I accept all reviews and comments, please feel free to contact me if you have any criticisms.

**Introduction – The Myth**

Being the new girl is hard enough when you're normal, but when you come from a family like mine it just makes it one hundred times worse. I was moving from London, England to Brecon, in Wales and before now I had only heard about it on those TV shows they film in Wales, and they weren't even my type of thing. My parents were sending me to a boarding school, I mean I didn't mind, I'm used to being left by my parents, they were always away on some stupid business trip, and my brother was in Africa with his new wife. The only thing that worried me, was the people, the school I was going to was sort after, but some of the kids were… Different, a bit like me.

There's a story that my father told me when I was a little girl; about the Gods and Goddesses that lived in Greece, and if you've ever read a book about Mythology you should know what they're about. Well he told me about a myth that was found in a book which he found in the back of the local library. It told him about how when the Gods and Goddesses were ready to leave their world, their souls were put aside, so that one day when the world needed them, they could be put into the body of a human whom could use their powers to help, or hinder.

I never believed this as a child as it sounded so farfetched and absurd that it just couldn't be real, could it? My name is Annalise, and I'm a realist.


	2. Chapter I - Just A Dream

Note: The introduction is only there to explain the whole idea of the reincarnation, I apologize for not telling you much about the actual characters. _The italics throughout the whole story are the thoughts/dreams of the character stated at the start of the chapter. _You guys are going to have to bear with me, because I have a good idea with this story and I want you to all enjoy it.

**Chapter 1 – Just a Dream**

**Annalise**

_His fingers caressed my neck gently, the feeling of his finger nails sharp against my skin as he whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I felt his left arm curl tightly around my waist as he pulled me in closer to his chest, I looked up at his features which were hidden underneath a mass of black hair. His breath was cold, and his figure was large and muscular. I felt small in his arms, but I felt safe and secure; that's when his lips parted a moan of my name, the sound echoing through my ears; it repeated and my body began to shudder, "Annalise, wake up..."_

"Come on, Annalise, wake up." I felt my shoulder being shaken by the familiar grip of my father, my eyes flickered open slightly as I looked toward him with a glazed expression. His wide grin met my eyes as I felt his arms curl under my lifeless body, being pulled against his chest he moved me from the backseat of the car and turned me around to face the place we were to call home, until school started of course.

"Put her down, Harold, she has feet" the stern voice sounded from behind us, as almost instantly my body was allowed to stand on its own, my hands rubbing against my eyes, un able to contain a quiet groan that escaped through my lips, my body hadn't had this amount of sleep since I was a child.

That's when I saw it, my eyes widened up completely and a sigh of relief escaped through my lips, my hands resting against my hips as my head began to shake.

"What happened to only a small place?" My eyes scanned over the size of the building in front of me, the architecture perfect, and the look of the brick mesmerizing my eyes. I could feel the pull against my body as I walked toward the building my hand brushing against the wall. "It is rather beautiful…" I spoke in a soft tone, watching my mother wade around the front porch, barely lifting her feet as she glided around.

"In we go, Annalise", she danced through the grand wooden doors, her arms out spread as she spun on the balls of her feet, a girly giggle coming from her lips, "isn't this fantastic? So cute." That's when my father walked in through the doors, his eyes watching me as he walked briskly to my mother's side, he turned to face me when he reached her, giving me a come hither gesture with his long and skinny fingers, I hesitated at the door before letting my feet walk me toward him.

"What is it, Dad?" I spoke loudly but respectfully, standing with a straight back and risen shoulders I heard an emotionless sigh escape his lips as his palms rested on my shoulders pushing them down and backwards.

"Learn to stand properly, child. Your room is up the staircase on the right hand side, everything should be in there; you must go and get ready for school, we're leaving tomorrow so you can start with the other kids" his words came out quickly as I released a loud sigh allowing my body to stand like I had been taught as my head nodded.

_One thing you needed to know about my father, is that he completely adored the fine things in life, and the fact he was the manager of the most successful business in the country didn't help this bad habit of his. He expected me to be exactly like my mother, he wanted me to be the most intelligent, beautiful girl in the world, but he also expected me to marry young and dote completely on my high earning husband. My job in his eyes was to reproduce and extend his family tree._

"Come on, Annalise, I'll show you your room pet", my mother took my hand in her own, entwining her long fingers with mine, her nails grazing my skin gently. I followed behind her, as we went silently up the stairs, feeling my father's eyes on my body, it almost felt like he was burning through my jacket.

"Here you are sweetheart", she pushed the handle of a large white door opening it, and pushing me in, her hands wrapped around my hip bones to support me, "I hope you like it" she spoke in her usual high pitched voice, her hands releasing me from her grasp, as she turned around and closed the door, the click telling me I was now alone. I finally sighed, it was not your normal sigh, it was a deeper and more painful sigh, it echoed throughout the room, my eyes closed as I pushed my hands into my pockets.

_I didn't want to be here, it wasn't mine, and it wasn't something I enjoyed the room was bare and the boxes with my name on were not even opened, they've been planning this for longer than they had been telling me about it. They were too prepared. _

I let myself walk forward, sitting down on a basic wooden chair as I looked toward a door which was pulled too, my curiosity was peaked as I stood up, walking with small strong steps, my eyes scanning the small opening. I grasped the door in my left hand and opened it slowly, "seriously?" I moaned out as I stared at the uniform I would have to live in for the next year of my life, the thought sent a shiver from the tip of my toes all the way to my crown, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, and I had to slam the door, my head falling against it. I lowered my body to the floor then, laying on the warm and soft carpet. I closed my eyes, hoping.

_For fifteen years I've been moving with my father's broken ambition, through endless day trips, and phone calls to the office, all of this was supposed to make my life the best thing in the world, when in fact all I wanted was to be loved by my father, nothing hurt more than having his eyes look at me, the glint in them gone, not like when I was a child, now he just looks at me with disgust, he hates me, and I can understand why. Since I was 17 I was soon expected to carry on the family line, but since every suitor I have had shown to me since I was 15 was either too old, or just scary, father was slowly losing his patience, and his love for me._

_That's when he appeared in my mind, his fingertips brushing against my skin and that marvelous smirk that he had just there. And that one extended and sharpened canine that drew my attention in. His grip was tighter than normal and his breath smelt stale. The cold air that usually hit my skin was warm and different, it was wrong. His long scruffy black hair did not cover his eyes, they were wide, bright and wild. They were not his. That's when he snapped, he shrieked and slashed at my face, her nails digging into my skin and the feeling of ripped flesh taking over my mind, I fell backwards, landing on the floor as I screamed, my vision going black, knocking in my head, just knocking._

My eyes shot upon as I awoke to a criminally loud knocking coming from my bedroom door; startled by the noise, I turned and hit my nose upon the wall. Groaning, I sat up; my eyes looked toward the clock on my wall. Shoot, I'd slept for that long? Climbing up from the floor, and stumbling into my en-suite bathroom, my eyes not noticing the reflection of the vacant girl in the mirror, my eye lids giving up all hope and fastening shut, the light disappearing as I mentally slipped into my world, Annalise's world, the one place I could be me.

"_I'm sorry Annalise, you startled me…" The sound of his voice was deep and enticing, I stood up grasping my grazed cheek as the stinging sensation sent shivers throughout my body even though I couldn't see his eyes anymore, the feeling of him looking toward me made a blush spread across my cheek bones, as usual when my mouth opened, nothing escaped. I just stepped forward resting my head against his chest, listening for a steady heartbeat, instead only hearing emptiness. I gasped quietly, looking up toward him._

"_Are you dead?" I spoke softly as I took a single step back, a menacing laugh escaped his lips as then a growl sounded his head flicking up to allow his my bulging eyes to stare almost into my soul._

"_No, but do you want to be?" He crouched and leaped toward me, his extended nails heading for my throat, I dropped and screamed, my eyes shutting instantly._

"Stop!" I shot up, as an unbelievably stern voice rang in my ears then as I stood I bolted myself up, letting my hands drop onto the basin beside me. My eyes looked over my features, and as every morning I discovered, I wasn't half bad. Crimson highlighter hair, that hung wavy down my back, and finished a few inches below my breast, a neat tan that spread over my body 365 days a year, and gave my cheeks a tremendous glow in any lighting; and for a woman of 5'7, I was rather petite, with a perfected hour-glass figure and a youthful complexion, and of course my piercing blue eyes that always got me those compliments.

The ticking of the clock in my bedroom was now ticking louder than before, the thumping beat against my temples as I allowed another groan to escape. Just then the voice sounded again, "Annalise, don't make me have to come in there" his words sent cascades of emotions through my body, opening the door I met my father's gaze, "you know dinner was half an hour ago, and I do not approve of you missing it."

I couldn't do anything else other than nod my head, he huffed out like always, shaking his head with disappointed as I just stood there perfectly silent. That's when I zoned out again, his lips were moving but the only sound was that of the clock, my eyes scanned quickly, attempting to read his lips, but failing. I clenched my hands against the sink basin as my mind slowly returned to focusing upon him, hearing his final words making my stomach turn over, "no dinner, go to bed."

He turned around pleased with his success, before he left my bedroom I coughed causing him to turn around like I had just disrespected his father, "what?" he spoke harshly his right hand placing against the door way.

"Where do you expect me to sleep?" I rose my eyebrows then, placing my hands upon my hips as I spoke with a slight growl in my tone. He came closer to me, the index finger on his left hand extended, he gave my shoulder a hard poke, it caused my body to fall backwards slightly, my hand snapping to the place which now burnt, "what was that for? I was just asking, Dad."

"You'll sleep here, where else? Just sleep on the floor." He turned on his heels then leaving immediately, I walked to my door hearing him bound down the stairs and pick up his car keys. He would head to the new offices now, leaving my mother and myself alone in a new neighborhood because that's how good of a father he was. He slammed the front door and left the house in silence, the only sound the numerous clocks that ticked over.

"Annalise, baby, come down here…" I heard my mother's quiet and timid voice sound from the bottom of the stairs, as I walked slowly, my feet dragging against the carpet as I trudged down the stairs towards her.

"Yes?" I sat down on the bottom step and looked up at her eager face, I dropped my head into my hands which lent against my knees. My mother looked perkier than usual, he tone and expression made me smile, it was nice to finally see her smile. I watched her perch herself down, her head now at my level as she raised her right hand cupping my cheek, the feeling of her sending tingles through my body.

"I want you to go out tonight, there's some party at the city hall, go have fun." She smiled gently, placing something in my hand as she kissed my forehead, and then stood up. She slipped her petite form past me and went up the stairs, waving her hand once in a farewell gesture.

I grinned happily, I loved being alone with her, she was kind and completely thoughtful, I looked at the keys in my hand and chuckled leaving the house and locking the door. I sat in my car, and started her up, the revs sent a shiver through my body as I gripped the wheel, put her into drive, and pulled off, heading down the drive way toward the city center.

I rolled down the window, and let my hair blow through it while I drove, I tail gated a group of men for a moment, my eyes scanning to their rear view mirror as I released a gentle chuckle, slowing my speed when I saw their clear anger in the mirror.

That's when I spotted the bright lights of the city hall, a groan escaping my lips as I only expected a small gathering when it looked like the whole of the school had shown up. I breathed deeply as I pulled up on the side of the road, getting out of my car and locking it, the beat of the music stinging my ears already without even being close to the building.

I hesitantly took a step forward, focusing my eyes on my destination as my strides slowly became more confident the more I looked around, for some reason, whenever I felt like I was being looked at something changed, I flicked my hair over my shoulder as I stood outside the hall a small grin on my lips as I looked to both of my sides, smiling at the intoxicated kids that giggled back.

"Hey it's the new girl!" I looked down gently, as I felt an arm wrap instantly around my waist, my body being pulled into a tight and unwanted embrace. I groaned slightly and pushed against the stranger's chest, examining their face it was now clear they were male and very drunk.

"My name's Annalise, and you're drunk and shouldn't still be drinking." I crossed my arms over my chest, I'd been here barely a day and I'd already begun to tell people what to do, I rolled my eyes and gave myself a mental slap on the hand.

"Annalise you're pretty, and I want to kiss you", the slurred words were annoying in my sober ears as he puckered up his lips and moved closer to me, his arms around my waist again as he pushed me against the entrance of the hall, his lips making contact with my neck.

My eyes widened as I pushed against his shoulders, his strength pinning me hard, as my normal breaths turned into gasps the feeling of a humans touch on my skin making me uncomfortable, I blacked out almost the only thing keeping my mind alive was the vision of a blackened figure approaching from behind. And that's when it happened. I don't even remember how exactly it did, just… There he was. He had ripped the drunken mess from my body and wrapped his hand around his neck, holding him off the floor and against the door, the sound of growling seemed to escape the new man's lips, lips I had seen somewhere before. His broad and muscular body made it clear to me, I gasped again, holding my chest with my right hand.

I lost concentration when he dropped the boy and watched him scurry away, a menacing laugh coming from his lips as his black hair covered his eyes, his head directed at me, his lower lip quivered as he extended his right hand his index finger stroking down my jaw bone ending at my chin. That's when he smiled, gently, and not forced, he allowed his hand to continue down my shoulder, heading downwards and taking my hand in his.

He tugged my through the doors, and through the mass of people in the hall; we seemed to head to the back which was almost in darkness, that's where he sat me down, himself next to me as he seemed to study my face through his mass of hair.

"I know your face." He spoke in the same low and husky tone I had come to adore, his bright teeth grinning as the extended canine was visible, just like it had been in my head.

"And I know yours… I've seen you in my sleep." I spoke gently, my head tilting to his features, as I bit onto my lower lip admiring the tattoos which spread up his left arm, "what is your name?"

He looked at me then, his hair spreading from his eyes, as they were a deep blue colour, I hummed gently, scratching my arm with my finger nails as I stood up, not expecting an answer, I turned on my heels to leave as I felt his firm grip around my wrist pulling my back towards him. The contact sent a heavy shiver throughout me, my cheeks instantly blushing.

"My name is Zachary Myron." My eyes widened as I looked at him.

_His name, his name was in my stories…_


	3. Chapter II - Let's Tango

Note: Thanks everyone who has viewed and read this, it actually makes me smile a hell of a lot. I know I had a few messages about how long it took to get into detail, but good things come to those who wait. I love you guys.

**Chapter 2 – Let's Tango**

**Zachary**

She didn't speak to me, she just sat there in silence gripping her cup like it was the last thing on earth, I couldn't rage, I felt like even thought she was a new face to me, I'd known her in a past life, my grip against the denim I wore tightened, my eyes watching her closely through my hair for any sign of contentment of even life.

"Did I say something wrong, Annalise?" I tried to speak in the most sincere tone that I could, only managing to muffle a slight tone of sarcasm, my hand brushing through my black hair again to just display my eyes for a second to make her more comfortable.

That's when she looked at me, her wide eyes looking into my own as I felt a pull against my chest. My eyebrows were drawn together in the center, the veins in my neck beginning to pulsate, I took the cup from her hands as I let my own larger hands take her petite fingers, linking them as I stood her up. I walked backwards a few steps, walking her with me like a small child, I tried to force a supportive smile to my lips but it must of just looked idiotic, so I growled and gripped her hands tighter.

"Zachary you're hurting me…" I heard her timid voice speak to me as I dropped her hands instantly, looking downward toward the very fragile looking girl, her eyes were soft and her skin perfect. She looked as though nothing could get in her way, but it was obvious that there was a large road block by her side, and I was determined to delve into the problem.

"I want to get to know you, you interest me", I cautiously brushed my hand through her hair, trying so hard to be quiet and calm around her. I saw her eyes look upwards to my face as I exhaled a warm chuckle, my eyes looking through the mass of hair that covered my eyes as I watched her nimble fingers approach my face, they locked around the few strands on my forehead, as she moved them to the side, my eyes squinted, the light burning through them, "you're a strange one, Annalise."

The girl grabbed my hand then, pulling my sturdy body toward the mass of people whom appeared to be dry humping each other, I shook my head and stood my ground, causing her form to stop immediately, her eyes looking at me with some sort of risen eyebrow expression that just made me chuckle loudly, "that's not my type of dancing, darling", I nodded my head firmly, and pulled myself from her grasp as I turned back around and returned to the darkness.

I sat there in silence, my eyes constantly connected with that strange little girl, I watched her get asked to dance and I watched her say yes. She moved with him perfectly and her body was connected with his like nothing I'd ever seen before. My body tensed as this happened, and the feeling of pure jealously spread throughout my body as my eyes glazed over slowly.

"Zach calm your shit man, she isn't even your girl", I ran my hands through my hair as I spread my legs and dropped my head downwards, staring at the floor and breathing unevenly. That's when my nose twitched, I felt the girl's presence leave the room, and my head snapped up and my pupils dilated.

I instantly stood to my feet, undoing the top button of my shirt and ripping my tie from my neck, as I gripped it in my fist. I made way quickly through the people, shoving my shoulders into them to move them. I kicked the doors open and growled quietly, my head scanning around, as my senses tuned up, my feet kicking into gear as I started walking down the street my pace quick and eager.

I heard the sounds of giggles and drunken slurs, as I walked around the corner dropping the tie from my hand as the girl was pinned once again, a drunken fool upon her with his head in her shirt. My lips parted and my canine bit into my gum causing a trail of blood to drip down my chin, "get off her you bastard."

I saw his head spin around as he got off her body and she collapsed to the floor, sending my mind into over drive, I sprung myself forward, my left hand gripping firmly against his throat as the fingers on my right hand entwined with his hair, pulling against it roughly.

"If I ever see you touching her again, I will kill you." I clutched his neck tightly, knowing that the next day a bruise would be visible from my strength as I threw him to the floor, watching the boy scurry away as I smirked deeply. "Idiot…"

I turned my attention to the girl whom lay unconscious on the floor I sighed gently and rubbed the nape of my neck, bending down I rested my one hand under her legs and my other supporting her back as I picked her upwards into my arms, a saddened sigh escaping my lips as my eyes scanned over her features, I walked away from this disgusting place and toward my car, mumbling to myself as I did so, my mind going over the first dream I had of her.

"_Was it fun, Zachary?" She had a flirtatious giggle when she was like this, and I couldn't help but grin, kissing her bare back gently as I allowed myself to sigh. She climbed out from the bed sheets and walked outwards to the balcony, her body was perfect and her curves were to die for. I automatically followed behind her, unable to control myself from her scent and sight. I wrapped my arms tightly around her again then, forcing myself to continue what had been going on last night; the expression on her face allowing me to carry on with the job I was intended to do._

_She giggled at the climax, her body still strong in my arms as I kissed the very nape of her neck, my extended canine scraping down it gently. She turned in my arms and looked directly into my eyes, breathing soft and warm, I closed my eyes sighing._

My eyes were wide as I panted gently, my eyes looking toward the girl whom was still passed out on the passenger's seat in my car. I slipped my key into the slot, starting the engine. I put it in drive and pulled off, heading toward the slip road, my eyes heading to look at her every couple of seconds. I sighed ever so slightly heading toward her home, my eyes closing gently for a second before opening and concentrating solely on the task ahead.

I cautiously pulled up the drive way, noticing the faint glimmer of a light on in entrance of the building, a silhouette visible also, I would grind my teeth as I increased the speed of my vehicle up, pulling up outside of the building seeing a woman run down the stairs and open the passenger's side door, panting heavily.

"What happened?" She panicked as I got out of the now turned off car, walking around to the passenger's side, and picked the girl up into my arms, holding her protectively to my chest as I looked toward the panicked mother, unable to stop smirking teasingly.

"I think she just had a bit too much to drink, Miss." I saw the panic leave her face as she tugged her dressing gown tighter around her body and nodded her head, explaining to me she understood the predicament.

"Well take her to bed." She spoke quickly and with determination as I stood there my left eyebrows risen with a confused look upon my features, _this woman had only known me for a few moments, and that's only because I had brought her drunken and possibly drugged daughter home from a party which she had no idea where it was, or even who or what I was. Crazy. And she trusted me to put her to bed? People nowadays..._

Accepting the fact I probably wouldn't leave this estate with an explanation I followed suit. Heading into the building and looking around, my arms clutching the small lifeless body closely her steady heartbeat sending chills throughout my insides.

"Upstairs first on the left", the voice trailed off as I saw a shadow moving away and into what appeared to be a larger study room, I huffed loudly then, another wealthy family moving to the city is not what we needed, not at this time. I stepped forward, holding the body closer to my chest as I made my way up the stairs, my eyes connecting with the door as I reached the climax, heading toward my destination. I kicked open the door and blinked, _hmm no bed. _I saw a mound of blankets and pillows and presumed this was her slumber. I walked over and placed her lifeless body upon the spot, stroking my hand gently through her hair and gazing upon her face.

"Thank you son." I snapped around my body up straight as the previous face of the female was looking toward me, her hands almost hidden from the silk sleeves that graced her arms. She was slim, with eyes that could look into your soul and bring out the best part, even in Hades himself. I nodded my head respectfully before looking back down at the girl, she looks innocent like this. Pure.

"She's special to you, isn't she?" The voice drew closer to me as I looked back toward her face, unable to control my actions my head nodded once and the mumble of a word escaped my now dry and trembling lips.

"I see…" I heard her mischievous giggle sound from between her perfectly reddened lips. I felt her gentle touch upon my shoulder a sharp pain shooting through my body as I felt the veins in my body bulging nearer to my skin. This feeling caused my bones to hurt and I felt my knees buckling under my body as my mind went blank, my body collapsing next to the girl.

"_Why do you never call me by my real name?" I let my eyes flicker open as I set my gaze upon the girl whose cheeks with bright red and whose body was upon my own. I brushed my fingertips down her chest, slowly allowing my finger tips to circle on her abs. A gentle chuckle escaped through my lips as I looked upwards at her face. She looked bemused, her hips wriggling to fall down next to me, the white sheets caressing her skin as she moved._

_I rolled onto my side touching her gently with my strong hands, never going to far as to hurt her with my touch, I trailed my finger up the detailed tattoo that spread up her ribs, leaning in to kiss it gently as I whispered against her skin, "Dea…" I felt her hands tugging against my skin as mumbles and crashes came from the other side of her door, I shot to my feet pulling on my forgotten clothes and ran to the balcony hiding my muscular form behind a marble pillar. My eyes closed as the beating against my temples began, "I'm sorry…"_

My body shot upwards as I heard distant shouting, a loud slap noise sounding as footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. I quickly made my feet move me upwards and toward the small door which took me outwards onto the balcony, hiding myself near the edge I looked over, that's when I heard the door to the girls room swing open and I let my body fall toward the floor, making my form invisible to any human who stood indoors.

"Where is he?" The aggression in the man's voice rung through my ears, I felt my fists clench as I heard his thudding footsteps walk around. "Wake her up." I heard the small female whom was presumably her mother walk in attempting to wake her up. I couldn't stand this, the veins in my neck began to pulsate as I stood up, keeping my breathing slow and my arms tense.

The next thing I heard was the quiet groan of the innocent one, I moved a bit closer to the danger zone, letting my hand brush at the hair in my eyes, attempting to listen. At first all I heard was nonsense, my left eyebrow rising comically as I heard the girl mutter.

"I'm fine dad, and there's no one here", I heard her groan as someone had left the room the door slamming making that obvious, I heard two female voices then, presuming all was clear as I removed myself from my hiding space and stepped back into the room, both of them turned around to the look at me, the older one smiling and the girl, shocked.

"You didn't expect me to leave you in the gutter and not bring you home to your doting mother do you? Silly girl." I chuckled my words coming slow and suave, as I crossed my arms over my chest leaning backwards against the door way.

"Zachary… I didn't… I'm sorry." Her words were panted as her mother's arms wrapped around her waist, leaning in to kiss her cheek, her touch was softer against her daughter and her smile reassuring and wide.

"Annalise, darling… Take care of yourself", she gave her daughters waist one final reassuring squeeze as she brushed her front down, and turned on her heels, leaving.

The door was closed and the room was left in silence, the only sound cascaded from Annalise, her breath sharp and quick as she concentrated solely on me. I stepped closer to her, my hands pushed into my pockets, causing my body to appear relaxed. I sighed when I reached her, my eyes watching the hairs on her arms stand on end.

"You really need to relax, Annalise…" I removed my hands from my pockets and let my palms rest against her biceps, my hands slowly beginning to rub down her skin, a gently smirk on my lips as I watched her cheek bones turn an unusual shade of crimson. That's when I took her left hand in my own, entwining our finger tips. My right hand moved to the middle of your back as I brought you close to me. I felt your warm breath against my neck as I slowly moved you around.

"You said you didn't dance…" Her voice was timid as her hand wrapped around my neck, eyes focusing through my hair to fixate on my own. All I could do was release an amused chuckle my eyebrows rising at her comment, as I bent her body backwards, twirling her back upwards into my arms, both of my hands now on her back.

"I told you I didn't do that type of dancing", I lent my head towards her own then, kissing her gently upon the neck as her head bent backwards, my hands lowering to her hips as I pulled her closer to me again, moving her body with my own. She broke away from me then, using both of her shaky hands to gather up her hair, tying it into what looked like some messy bun. I scratched the back of my head, my eyes going wide and almost cartoon like.

"You should leave, we have school tomorrow", she nodded her head to her balcony as she gave me a quick and faked smile. I sighed gently and forced my hands into my pockets as I turned and trudged my way from her room, my hand placed against the fencing around the balcony as I turned to face her.

"Don't hurt yourself", I smirked and climbed over the fence, making my way down my fingers using any ledge to hold myself upwards. After a few minutes I felt my feet make contact with the ground, making my way silently around the building I opened my car door and sat there my head dropping back against the head rest, I let my hands grip against the steering wheel as I mumbled quietly, I slipped the key into the slot and started the car, making my way down the drive way and out onto the road I started contemplating; _for so long I have wondered what it would be like to have the myths appear real. Now with this girl this may just be what was happening. Even though she appears to be oblivious to all of it, all she needs is to be educated and she could be better than a lot of the others. The fact she may be one of the Dea's intrigues me and I need to figure it out. If Annalise is truly whom I believe her to be, everything would be fitting into place. The only trouble would be figuring out the harder details of the plan, some things may be more complicated than I thought._

I pulled into a small car park near a dilapidated apartment complex. Kicking my door shut I made my way in through the doors and entered the door nearest the entrance, the upside down 2 door number made me sigh, as I entered my home. My eyes scanned around, the apartment was small, nothing special about it at all, a living room and kitchen connected, a small bathroom and 3 bedrooms. I lived here with my mum, dad, two younger twin sisters and little brother.

From the sound of the area I was not home alone, giggling came from the nearest bedroom and the sound of rhythmic thumping coming from the door across from me, smirking gently I walked toward the door wrapping my hand around the handle as I pushed it open, jumping forward instantly letting out a loud roar.

At that instant a small and freckled boy let out a load scream, the magazine he held above his lap being thrown up into the air and his small body quickly clambering underneath the covers. I laughed loudly holding my hands at my ribs as I couldn't control myself, dropping backwards onto my bed, it squeaking terribly, "I'm sorry, Henry, I couldn't help myself", I chuckled gently rested my hands behind my head.

"Its fine…" he spoke nervously as he appeared to pull his jeans up under the covers re arranging his body and standing up, "I was nearly done anyway", the small boys ginger hair fell down over his eyes as his scrawny figure disappeared through the doorway and into the bathroom. I chuckled quietly again, letting out a long breath. I wriggled my body, letting my eyes close, _here's to tomorrow._


End file.
